Sonic Worldwide Journey
by Amunia
Summary: The Revised version of 'Sonic Worlds' in a world where Hedgehogs are near extinction. Watch as Sonic and his fellow Hedgehogs try to survive while keeping a happy output. Rated T for feels and a bit of violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Worldwide Journey

Written By Amunia

Chapter Name: Soft Feather Corporation

Theme Song: Endless Possibilities

Friendship, Tragedy and Humor

Möbius, a planet six stars away from Earth but somehow very far from it. It is a beautiful, thriving planet with towns, countries, cities, nations and regions filled with Mobians of different sizes and shapes. From the seas to the skies and from the lands to the ancient past and from there, well to the outer reaches of space. Mobians come in different species and have different abilities to help them live in their environment, other environments or to be used in combat. Mobians being able to invoke Chaos Energy is another story for later. Hedgehogs are much better known, for their great abilities and adaptabilities but are somehow mysteriously disappearing, some say they are becoming extinct or being murdered for some political reason or from malice. However, all fingers are pointing strictly at Eggman, the 'mastermind' of all the chaos and trouble he brings upon the inhabitants and just for the sake of retrieving the Chaos Emeralds to build his long life dream. Eggman Land, how original.

Very few Hedgehog Mobians still live and a special organization has been created to rescue any willing hedgehogs from being in any more danger and sometimes they fight the forces that may attempt in harming them. That is where we come to the past.

"For the love of Möbius! RUN!" A Mouse Mobian warned the bystanders who were looking at him as if he was crazy then a loud explosion took everyone by surprise and ducked from any debris. Three blurred figures ran from out of the giant hole left in the wall, leaving behind streaks of blue, neon green and yellow. Stop. Let us rewind the footage.

Okay and there, three hedgehogs; one white with golden eyes, one blue with green eyes and one black and red with crimson eyes. The three of them were racing each other all over the building tearing it up and leaving tornado wreckage behind. Each streak going through walls, and passing things so fast that it took a few seconds for stuff to go disarray. The blue streak kept jumping from wall to wall, the yellow streak followed suit trying to outdo it, and the neon green streak focused on the straight line it was going until even that was in disarray. Fallen columns were in its path and the white Hedgehog didn't jumped at the right moment, so in 'Sonic Dash'; his head hit the column and he fell on the other side, rubbing the painful bump on his head. The other two streaks noticed the lost wind and turned back. "Whoa, epic fail Silv!" Sonic laughed helping Silver up, the younger Hedgehog huffed as Shadow rolled his eyes. If you look closely, you can see these three Mobians look almost identical, like almost every recolor.

Sonic, the blue Hedgehog had his quills combed back, and had a peach belly and arms, he only wore white socks.

Shadow, the black and red Hedgehog had his quills combed upwards, had a small patch of white chest fur and red outlined his eyes, he only wore black socks and golden rings on each wrist and ankle.

Silver, the white Hedgehog had longer quills than the other two most of it was combed to his forehead making a hand and black outlined his eyes, he only wore gray socks.

Silver huffed again, "Well I wasn't the one who tried to bury my opponent." Sonic chuckled "Well sorry pal, you should've been faster." Silver tried to restrain himself from strangling Sonic, Shadow then decided to add fuel to the fire. "For once Sonic's right, you should've been faster." Silver screamed and used his physic abilities to make them float above him and hit the wall repeatedly. However, since his powers have not been fully developed he only managed to make them float two feet off the ground then back down. Silver panted in exhaustion, mental powers really takes it out on the body as well. Sonic and Shadow tried to contain their laughter but could not help but snicker. "Just what's going on?" The trio turned their heads and saw three girls, Blaze, Evelyn and Sophie.

Blaze, the lavender cat had her hair let down reaching the nape of her neck, she wore a simple red T-shirt and jeans.

Evelyn, the lilac hedgehog was in a wheelchair, her small quills tied in a ponytail and she wore a white dress and a yellow scarf.

Sophie, the small black wolf had her hair in pigtails and only wore a large gray sweater.

"You boys have no shame! Destroying half of Soft Feather, I got the right mind to tell the boss." Sophie scolded them. Sonic and Silver bowed their heads but Shadow looked away with his arms crossed. "Well it was the faker here who made us run all over the place." Shadow complained Sonic almost threw a fist at this complaint "WHAT! If I did then so did Silver." The other Hedgehog jerked at the mention of his name and he growled "Don't throw me in your mess Sonic; I'm with Shadow on this one." The blue Hedgehog barked and a series of strange gurgling noises came out from him. The others laughed at this but Sophie just pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "C'mon, Hedgehogs got to get some sleep. The sun is about to rise, I and Sophie should've been asleep hours ago." Groans and whines emitted from the Hedgehogs but nevertheless they went off to bed, Silver wheeled Evelyn to their shared room with Shadow and Sonic, then those two helped peel the lilac Hedgehog off her wheelchair and tucked her in bed.

Shadow then climbed up to his bed and Silver and Sonic went to their bunk bed. Sonic-bottom, Silver-top.

"Nighty Night Shad."

"Hn, Faker."

"Night Silv."

"Good Night Sonic."

"G'night Shadow."

"...Other Faker."

All heads turn to the only female Hedgehog in the room, her head buried in the covers.

"Night EveEve."

"Evelyn."

"Don't let Eggman give you a fright."

Evelyn stayed silent for a little while longer until "Good night everyone."

6 YEARS NOW! ~

"Up and at 'em!" A 15 year old blue Hedgehog jumped on top of a lump and jumped immediately back from a gunshot, landing on his bum. A 13-year-old lilac Hedgehog was holding a shotgun and was aiming it at a different direction. "Who took my shock gun?" She yelled her quills a mess. Sonic laughed from where he was and got up, dusting himself off. He was taller and more slender, his quills grew and he had another quill sticking out on his back. He now wore white gloves, a sleeveless red jacket, white socks and red running shoes with a white stripe and a gold buckle on either side. "Ok, 1. Good morning 2. Ow! And 3. You don't have a shock gun." Evelyn rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as a tired grin form on her muzzle "Not yet." She yawned. Another yawn emitted from above Evelyn and a foot connected to Sonic's head. "Stop making so much noise. Chaos knows why you wake us up 10 in the morning every day." A 17-year-old Shadow grumbled.

He too have grown, light but firm muscles hid underneath his lean form, red streaks ran down his arms and legs and his white chest fur covered most of his chest. Shadow jumped down from his bed and started getting dress; white gloves with black and red gauntlets, his rocket shoes the same style with all four of his Inhibitor Rings on and a sleeveless yellow jacket. Sonic and Evelyn chuckled, the blue Hedgehog knowingly pointed at the still sleeping form and with a nod, Evelyn shot the bulletproof bed. Startled, Silver jumped and hit his head in the process and he automatically groaned. "Yo Silv you alright?" The 14-year-old psychic rubbed the sore spot on his head and wearily nodded but one look at the wall clock and he exploded.

"What in Möbius name is wrong with you? 8 am! Only Blaze wakes up that early!" Silver shook Sonic everywhere with his powers then left him suspended in air, upside down. Sonic only smiled "But today's the day Evelyn gets her rocket boots!" That was when said Hedgehog stumbled out of bed and landed on her face. Shadow sighed and picked up the fallen Hedgehog, her knees shaking from the weight and her toes curled up making it hard to stand so she leaned against Shadow. "Well let's hurry! I want to see them now." Evelyn said a grin stretching across her tan muzzle. "Well first you need to get dress." Shadow commented and Silver nodded, he was already dressed. White gloves tucked in golden cuffs both having glowing symbols on them, matching navy(the color) and white boots with teal toes and a ruby on the 'tab' and a sleeveless green jacket. Evelyn eagerly nodded and fall back on her bed, a few weapons bouncing with her and she wrapped herself in a blanket cocoon. A few minutes of struggling, and the lilac Hedgehog unraveled herself from the mess, dressed. A small green and white T-shirt, black shorts, a yellow scarf, blue leg warmers and white socks; white fingerless gloves with green and black bands and her quills up in a ponytail stopping at her shoulders. Silver levitated the giddy Hedgehog with his telekinesis and Evelyn was two feet off the floor. "Tally ho Silver my boy!" They looked at her and Silver shook his head. "Don't ever do that again."

The Hedgehogs made it to the laboratory in record time and started banging on the doors bothering Mobians that were still asleep. "Marx! We know you're in there come out or I'll dash spin this door." Sonic shouted the doors slid open and a tired blue Cat and a black Chao were there. The Domestic Cat Mobian known as Marx the Cat yawned loudly and glared at the four Hedgehogs. "Don't you know what time it is? Hedgehogs are ASLEEP at this ungodly hour." The mechanic said yawning once more. Shadow rolled his eyes and glared at Marx "Yea says the one who kept us up two days ago with their screaming." Marx nodded sleepily and leaned on the doorframe, "Ung so what's the problem? Or are you four just bothering me for the day?"

"Rocket boots!" Evelyn piped in, wanting to pump a fist in the air but was immobile due to Silver's telekinesis. Marx's ears twitched and he nodded, walking back to the darkness of his room then walked back out with a metallic box. "Knock yourselves out." He threw the box and Silver used his powers to stop it one inch short from his face but from doing, this he lost his focus on Evelyn and she fell on her bottom. Marx went back to his room but the Chao was (accidentally) left outside sleep floating then it also fell, still asleep. Evelyn scooted on her bottom and picked up the sleeping pet, stroking the floating ball on top of its head as it purr. It was Sonic's turn to carry Evelyn, he picked her up bridal style and she grinned, "Well what are we waiting for! Let's put these shoes on!" She raised her left leg though it was not very corporative and waved it around. "How about at a place with more open space? I'm not getting the blame this time." Silver suggested with a bit of edge at the last part the others nodded and took off to the courtyard. There Sonic set Evelyn down on a bench with the now fully awake Chao. Ves rubbed its eyes with one of its paws and yawned cutely, this catching Evelyn's attention and she squeals. "Oh! Look how cute Ves is! I don't know why Marx doesn't love it a bit more and shower it with kisses and cuddles!" The lilac Hedgehog held the Chao close to her chest laughing. Shadow took out the boots from the box and was now trying to slip them on Evelyn's feet. "Hold still! If I didn't know about your poor growth I'd be wondering why the hell you need these shoes." Evelyn giggled and kept still as Shadow slips each boot underneath the leg warmers and on the respective foot. After fastening the boots, the lilac Hedgehog was staring at her new rocket boots, blue with a green underside. "So how do you work these things?" She asked no longer holding Ves having squeezed it enough, Silver looked over the instruction manual flipping through the pages and humming to himself. "Well it says here that there's an ignition button at the left toe." Sonic nodded, searching the shoe for the button, would it kill Marx to make it a different color than the shoe. As Silver and Shadow read the manual, the black and red Hedgehog grinned, "It's just like my rocket shoes, a few differences but its base off it alright. Evelyn!" When they turned Sonic finally found the button and pressed it. The boots' engine came to life and started spewing out fire; Evelyn was immediately lifted off the ground and was flying out of control. "AHHH!" She screamed as she flew higher in the sky, "Oops." Sonic awkwardly laughed, Shadow face palmed and Silver stared at the sky dumbfounded. "This is going to take longer than I thought."

When Shadow finally found Evelyn, they (Shadow mostly) floated back down to the others and started teaching the lilac Hedgehog how to use her new found flight abilities. Shadow held Evelyn's hands whilst Sonic and Silver was stationed beside her, Evelyn made baby steps with her boots on scared that she might lose control. The fire scorched the ground and Sonic and Silver kept their distance from it but kept close to Evelyn just in case. "That's right, nice and steady, you're getting it." Shadow loosened his grip, moving away from the lilac Hedgehog causing her to chase after him. "Shadow wait! I still can't work them." Evelyn desperately tried to reclaim the other's hands as he floated away with his hover shoes. She was only grabbing air and it frightened her, tears welled up in her eyes as she prepared for the worst. "Evelyn you're doing it!" Said Hedgehog blinked and looked down she was floating in the same spot, balanced and not flying off to Chaos knows where. Evelyn looked back to Shadow and he gave her a small smile, "See you are getting it, just takes time." Evelyn returned the smile and tried to move, slowly moving a leg, using underused muscles; she tried to bend her knee in a walking motion. Her first attempt to 'walk' for the last six years. Though Evelyn was careful, she was not careful enough, losing her balance, she somehow slipped and done a midair split instead, landing on her face afterward as the engine died down. "I think we should practice a bit more." Silver lifted Evelyn off the ground and settled her on Sonic's back, making sure the boots were off. Evelyn had a reddish bump on her forehead but other than that, she was fine. "Ah! I want to sleep." The lilac Hedgehog made herself comfortable on the other's back and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Worldwide Journey

Written By Amunia

Chapter Name: Warp Speed

Theme Song: Endless Possibilities

Friendship, Tragedy and Humor

Möbius, a planet six stars away from Earth but somehow very far from it. It is a beautiful, thriving planet with towns, countries, cities, nations and regions filled with Mobians of different sizes and shapes. From the seas to the skies and from the lands to the ancient past and from there, well to the outer reaches of space. Mobians come in different species and have different abilities to help them live in their environment, other environments or to be used in combat. Mobians being able to invoke Chaos Energy is another story for later. Hedgehogs are much better known, for their great abilities and adaptabilities but are somehow mysteriously disappearing, some say they are becoming extinct or being murdered for some political reason or from malice. However, all fingers are pointing strictly at Eggman, the 'mastermind' of all the chaos and trouble he brings upon the inhabitants and just for the sake of retrieving the Chaos Emeralds to build his long life dream. Eggman Land, how original.

Very few Hedgehog Mobians still live and a special organization has been created to rescue any willing hedgehogs from being in any more danger and sometimes they fight the forces that may attempt in harming them. That is where we come to the present.

4 MONTHS NOW~

"For all things big and small, run for your lives!" The same Mouse Mobian shouted as four streaks of colors came into view and zoomed past the pedestrians. Each color carved their own way through the corridor. The blue streak made flips and Spin Dashed through walls and columns. The yellow streak followed behind dodging the debris and managed to be neck at neck with the blue streak. The neon green streak glowed and columns fell in front of the leading streaks and it managed to take the lead. The lilac streak lagged behind, staying just a few feet away from the three rivals when a column crossed her path. However, unlike the time with Silver, Evelyn managed to jump over the obstacle, somersaulted, and landed in front of Silver who managed to stop in time. "Haha, try and top that!" Silver smiled "I wonder how Sonic and Shadow will take their loss this time." Said Hedgehogs were busy fighting and arguing, trying to push the other out of bounce and too busy to notice the other Hedgehogs ahead of them. One train wreckage later, our four Hedgehogs were tangled up. Evelyn groaned underneath the male Hedgehogs and attempted to crawl out. Though looking like a centipede while doing so, she pushed the others off and hovered a few feet away. "For Möbius' sake! Don't any of you know how to hit the brakes." Evelyn rubbed at the growing bump on her head. Sonic unraveled himself from the others and grinned, "Well there wasn't a red light so we kept going." The only female sighed but smiled along helping Silver and Shadow up. "Damn it." The black and red Hedgehog groaned holding his head. "I should be saying the same thing you dolts!" Silver soon got up and dusted off imaginary dust off him. They laughed it off but as soon as it started, it ended when a loud blaring noise bounced off the walls and the halls were dyed a crimson red. Other Mobians ran back and forth, as the four Hedgehogs were ushered back into their shared room.

"What in Möbius is going on?" Sonic shouted having landed roughly on the bottom bunk; the others were toppling on top of him. The Dog Mobian shook his head, "just stay in here and everything will be alright." And with that, the four of them were locked in. They untangled themselves once again and went to their respective beds, still unsure of what was happening. A large explosion from outside shook the room and the curtains automatically closed themselves along with the shutters, leaving them in darkness. "Well this is just superb, Soft Feather is under attack and we're locked in our room." Shadow complained watching as Sonic Spin Dash the door repeatedly. Evelyn held onto a sawed-off shotgun tightly, reaching up to turn on a ceiling light, the small light flickered on. Sonic slipped to the floor, back against the door as he panted. Another explosion, this time, pieces of debris fell, and their only light source flickered. "What's going on out there?" Silver raised his voice to be heard through the noise outside their reinforced walls. "I don't know," Sonic got up and looked toward the ceiling "but we're going to find out." He Spin Dashed the ceiling, leaving a rather large dent Shadow got the idea and punched the dent, creating a small hole the size of a babe. "We won't be able to fit." Evelyn voiced out and the black Hedgehog gave her a 'no duh' look. Silver picked up a dresser with his telekinesis, "allow me." He hurled the furniture to the ceiling making a large gap. "Way to go Silv!" Sonic picked up Evelyn and leaped through the hole to the room above, Shadow and Silver following.

Landing softly on the ground, our Hedgehogs surveyed their surroundings. "What are you guys doing out here!" The voice came from their left, and it was very angry. The black wolf, Sophie ran toward them with the ferocity of, well a wolf. She glared hotly at them; a handgun held tightly in her grip "don't any of you know how to follow directions?" She was answered with a straight 'no'. "It was a rhetorical question!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed heavily. "Listen, this is a no-Hedgehog zone. I don't want to be questioned when the enemy has a new fur coat!" She yelled the Hedgehogs shrinking as she does so. Shadow, the one with enough attitude, stepped forward. "You can't expect us to not wonder what the hell's going on." Sonic chimed in but hid behind his lookalike having left Evelyn in Silver's care. "Yeah! We deserve to know what's what." Sophie's glare lightened and she crossed her arms over her chest "even so, it's better none of you learn who's threatening your existence. Now, let's get you into the emergency safe house." When she finished another explosion boomed, this time destroying the wall closest to them and sending all of them flying across the room. A machine-like Mobian slithered in, its head a lion, its torso that of a goat and its lower part a snake. Its roar signaled a horde of robots to swarm. The Hedgehogs were barely half-aware from the shock but the sight before them was enough to get all four of them to stare questionably. Cue undignified screams. "What in Möbius is that?" Evelyn screamed,"a chimera." Sophie let out a howl and took on a fighting stance. "Change of plans; all four of you find somewhere to hide, I'll deal with this." Sonic shook his head, "no way! You'll be killed!" Sophie glared at him "when I give an order you follow it!" The first robot attacked, but the wolf evaded and landed a drop kick on the next. "Go now! Get to Marx's testing grounds; he and Blaze will be there with your ride." She punched another robot square in its face and elbowed another off her. "What about you?" Silver shouted, yelping when a laser came close to shaving off his front quills. "I'll meet you guys there, now GO!" She shot two rounds at one of the crowding robots, and the Hedgehogs used their super speed to escape the battlefield, Sonic more reluctantly.

In the ruined halls, the Hedgehogs sped past robot remnants, jumped over debris and only stopped when Evelyn saw a corpse. "This is crazy, all this shit is happening because we're Hedgehogs!" Shadow looked over to Silver and Sonic, picking up the pace. "There's no point in complaining. Come on!" They turned left but were soon enveloped in debris and smoke, a pair of robots came and started firing. "Scatter!" Shadow yelled and the four Hedgehogs ran off in different directions. Shadow ran to the left avoiding the bullets, Evelyn flew to the right doing the same a bit more clumsily and Silver stayed where he was protecting himself with a shield. Sonic went right through the invaders, the force pushing them back as he ran outside. He looked down and hopelessly grinned "uh oh" and fell ten feet. "Sonic!" Evelyn gasped, flying toward the robots. Silver saw this and stopped her just in time but that did not stop Shadow from decapitating the robots. The three Hedgehogs looked at each other and scurried over to the large hole, peering below to hopefully find their friend's body. Though what they least expected to see Sonic jumping up and down with a big grin on top of an airship. "I CAN FLY!" Silver, Evelyn and Shadow looked at the blue Hedgehog with a deadpan expression. The airship had the Soft Feather Corporation's insignia; a large 'S' with a white feather tucked underneath it. Marx's voice blared through the chaos down below, "get in the Hurricane NOW!"

"Really the 'Hurricane'? Could've picked a better name."

"Silver! I'll leave your hind here!" A latter was let down and they started climbing, or in one case, flying. Once inside the safety, which was the Hurricane, Blaze jogged over to them, "thank goodness you're all safe." She wore her princess attire with few alterations; her jacket was much longer with the Soft Feather Corp. insignia where her heart was and a black belt with a silver chain, a green gem hanged off it. Silver blushed a bit and fidgeted, trying to form words to say as Sonic burst into the cockpit. "Man was that something!" Shadow punched him in the head and glared "last time I worry about you." Sonic pouted and went over to Marx who was lying back in the pilot's chair. The cat suckled on a lollipop, staring at the destruction that was below. "So how long until we take off?" Marx pulled the candy out of his mouth with a pop and pointed to the radio.

"Waiting for Sophie's orders, or we can just leave when things get rough." "But what about Sophie?" The cat gave Evelyn a sympathetic look "she'll come when she wants to." That was when something hit the airship. Everyone inside shook from the impact and Marx was already typing away codes. "Initiate level 4 defensive mode. Switch on turbos, engage auto pilot, our destination: Westside Island." The motherboard hummed and the gears within the ship started to turn. The turbines were rotating faster and a protective shield formed around the ship. "You hedgies hang on tight." The airship started to move, then it gotten faster and faster until the Corporation's building was just a speck in the distance. The Hedgehogs looked back at their once home solemnly, wondering if the people they left behind will be all right. A crash was heard on the hood of the airship and then a shriek. Marx cursed silently and pulled up a view of the hood. A view of the Chimera came on in the big screen its claws dug deep into the metal. Another round of undignified screams. "How did that thing got up there?" Silver shouted. The blue Cat's fingers flew across the board, typing in code after code of commands. "I don't know how. But this is its stop." Marx pressed a button and an electrical current layered the shield, electrocuting the mechanical creature. The Chimera pulled back with a shriek and was ejected off the ship. "No one touches my baby." Marx proudly patted himself on the back as the Hedgehogs shuttered, trying to calm themselves. Ves fluttered by the lilac Hedgehog and cooed. Evelyn softly smiled and brought the Chao in her arms, stroking its floating ball. Blaze left the Hedgehogs to gather themselves and went to the other Cat surveying the ship's status. "How much longer until we're at your prodigy's place?" Marx sat up straight and pressed a button showing a clock on the screen. "Even with the latest technology it will still take time to get there. By my calculations, we'll get there by tomorrow morning." Blaze nodded and looked over to their charges. Shadow was leaning on the railing, Sonic was trying his best to stay awake, and Silver was tiredly keeping Evelyn afloat. "It's best to get some shut eye; we've been through a lot today." With some resilience, the Cat got the Hedgehogs into their rooms. Evelyn was floating after Sonic to the shared bedroom before she was stopped. She looked blearily to Blaze, "since we're the only ones here you get your own room." Evelyn stared confused and pointed to the opened door "but I want to sleep with Sonic and the others, like I always have." Blaze shook her head and guided the only female Hedgehog to a different room. "You're a girl Evelyn, so it's only polite that you have a room of your own." She laid the lilac Hedgehog down in the bed, took off her boots and tucked her in the blankets. "Now try and get some sleep." Blaze then quietly shut the door leaving Evelyn in darkness. "But I don't want my own room." She mumbled.


End file.
